Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2018-017924 discloses an information display system including an information display apparatus used to present service information such as flight information. In the information display system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2018-017924, the information display apparatus transmits face images of nearby users to a server associated with a user terminal, performs user authentication by face authentication, acquires user information acquired from the user terminal, and generates and displays an associated individual guide window.